


Oneshots

by Othersideofdark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom, michaelxgavin
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes I write stuff that can't go in a fic, and it's usually really smutty, so I'm just going to post them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshots

There was something that you loved about living with your two best friends. You loved listening to them babble on about some game at 2am, fighting to the point of screaming and screeching. You always smiled as you laid in bed, some melancholy track playing in your one ear, distant terror screaming your other.

“Michael it’s so scary!!!!” You would hear, that British accent so strong as Gavin squeaked.

“Gavin, calm down, it’s not real,” Michael would say, still trying to diminish his Jersey accent, but you knew whenever he was scared it would come out. Tonight was one of those nights. The banter would continue until you were twenty songs deep in your playlist, and then you would hear the stomping.

You always knew Gavin would run first, tripping out of his jeans as he pulled back your covers, immediately clinging to you as you pulled up the covers, holding his head to your shoulder as he all but cried in fright.

“Shhhh, Gavin it’s okay, you’re safe now,” you would say, listening as Michael’s feet quietly padded down the hall, resting his arm on your doorframe, head on his arm. You would smile at him, and he would smile back to you, his curls hanging down into his face slightly. He would eventually move, stripping his jeans and his t-shirt, letting them drop to the floor.

“Hamper Michael,” you would say, receiving a puff from Michael as he picked up his own clothes and Gavin’s jeans, tossing them in the hamper.

He would walk around the bed then, crawling in behind you, reaching over you, sliding a hand up Gavin’s shirt, rubbing his hip with his hand.

“It’s okay sweetie,” he would say to Gavin, who pulled his head up, trailing his nose up your neck in a sleepy state.

“Michael it was scary,” he would say, pouting at Michael in the dark.

“Yeah but it’s all gone now, it won’t come back now,” Michael would say, running his nails up Gavin’s side to make him shiver. Gavin would lift up his head and stretch over you, kissing Michael, while his hands gently tensed on your sides. His hands would travel, following the cord of your headphones to your phone, pulling it out from under his side, pulling out the headphone jack as Michael slid the headphone out of your ear, tossing them onto the floor beside the bed. Gavin would play on your phone, breaking the kiss as he always had to tweet out something stupid or maybe a little cheeky, but you could never delete anything either boy would ever write, because to you it was almost like a memoir of what you were doing that night. You would always laugh when you saw it the next morning.

Gavin would then gently place the phone on your nightstand, turning back to cuddling you, while trailing his hands over Michael’s side and into Michael’s hair until you would either heard Michael softly snoring, or you would feel Gavin’s arms start go limp and unmoving, his breathing becoming heavy as he fell asleep. That’s when you would let yourself fall asleep, in-between your two favourite boys.

Then the morning would come.

Everyone in this household hated getting up early, so waking up and laying in bed was never a big deal to anyone. Actually it was usually welcomed.

Gavin would roll over, eyes half open, hair sticking up in every direction, his lips warm as they hit yours, soaking you in. Thats when you would feel Michael shift behind you, trailing his hands up your back, snaking them around your front, gently rolling your nipples in his fingers. This would make you deepen the kiss with Gavin, running your tongue across his bottom lip before he would open his mouth slightly, letting you dip your tongue into his mouth before sucking on his bottom lip and letting it flop away from you, back into place, swollen and red. Gavin would grab onto you then, pulling on your hips, smashing them against his own.

“Two can play this game,” Gavin would say, causing Michael to pinch your nipples hard, becoming dominate over you.

“Actually three,” Michael would say as Gavin smiled at him, licking his lips in anticipation. Gavin would trail his hands up your sides before pushing one down into your underwear, lightly trailing his middle finger up your slit, not even parting you a little bit.

“How about tag-team Michael?” Gavin would say, Michael now gnawing a little bit on your shoulder.

“I guess it sounds like a fair trade,” Michael would say, trailing kisses down the same spot he had been biting.

“Okay, because she’s already wet but I can’t tell if it’s from you or me so I thought we could just split it,” Gavin said, his eyes stuck on Michael, but his smirk was all for you. You would hear Michael breath out, a smile forming on his face for sure. Michael would slide a hand down the back of your underwear, sinking his finger into your wet, pushing it into you, while holding your upper body to his with his other hand. Gavin would make sure to hold your hips to his at the same time, making sure you felt his erection growing as he slid his finger through your lips, starting to gently rub your clit. Your breathing would pick up, Michael curling his finger around to work you up, eventually hitting you right in the g-spot, your body convulsing between the two boys as your orgasm washed over you, your eyes rolling back in your head as you came down from your high.

“She feels so good Gavin,” Michael would say as he slid his finger out, Gavin doing the same.

“Yeah? You should go first today, I went first last time,” Gavin said as he pushed you onto your back, pulling your underwear away from you, tossing them somewhere, but you had no idea where.

“If you’re cool with it, then okay,” Michael would say with a shrug, Gavin nodding beside you.

“It’s cool,” he would say, leaning over to kiss Michael who had dug a condom out of the nightstand that was on his side, the sound of the wrapper ripping making you hot already. Before you knew it the covers would be pulled away from you, the cold air causing you to shiver. Gavin would backwards straddle you, holding most of his weight off of your stomach, but still enough to hold you down. Gavin would pull your legs up as Michael positioned himself in-between your legs, his curls touching your thighs as he sucked on your clit, causing you to grab onto the back of Gavin’s shirt, pulling on it. You would try and buck your hips and wiggle as Michael pulled away, but Gavin would hold you down, moving his one hand to your hole, feeling it and dragging your wet back up to your clit, while his other hand would take Michael’s dick, guiding it into you before moving to Michael’s back, pressing him into you further until Michael’s entire dick was inside of you.

Michael always made you feel full, his dick stretching you comfortably, the feeling of Gavin moving to kiss Michael on top of you almost distant. You would reach for Gavin’s hips, pulling them back far enough until you could reach around him, putting your hand into his boxers, grasping his dick. You would see Gavin change his angle onto Michael’s neck biting down onto Michael. Michael would move inside of you, making you moan.

You would twist your wrist on Gavin’s dick, Gavin gently laughing before pushing his fingers down onto your clit hard, knowing that you needed some sort of release again. You would clamp around Michael, his body almost falling into Gavin at the pressure, barely being able to work up any sort of rhythm before you were releasing again, Michael’s eyes screwing up, his head resting on Gavin’s shoulder, Gavin moaning out as your convulsing made your hand falter and fall away from his dick. Michael would follow afterwards, coming into the condom, grunting out at the same time. He would gasp for air as he pulled out, kissing Gavin along the way. Michael would lay back on the bed, your hands slipping away from a still unreleased Gavin.

“Get up Gavin,” you would say, pushing him up infront of you as you sat up.

“Legs up Michael,” you would say next, getting up and straddling the already waisted body of Michael. You would pull the condom off of his dick, tossing it in the garbage, pulling his legs up after, as a bottle of lube skipped across the mattress, Gavin throwing it from the drawer, a condom in his one hand, his other hand pulling his boxers off.

Michael hissed as you sunk two lubed fingers into his asshole, the overstimulation paining him as you opened him up for Gavin, who had rolled the condom up his dick and was watching as you worked Michael, pushing your hair away from your face, planting kisses on your forehead and nose, kissing your lips as you added a third finger to Michael who was heavily breathing behind you. You pulled out your fingers as you broke the kiss with Gavin, moving your hand to his dick again, your free hand pushing him from behind as you guided him into Michael.

Michael cried out quietly as he felt Gavin fill him, the pain of being overstimulated threatening to take over the pleasure.

“Easy,” you would say as you pulled up Michael’s legs more, letting Gavin decide when to move inside Michael. Gavin would feel Michael start to relax, signalling that it was okay for Gavin to start moving, his hips rolling against Michael who’s breathing became laboured behind you.

“Please suck me,” Michael would whimper, his erection growing every time Gavin would hit his prostate. You would smile and shimmy down Michael’s chest, taking up his dick in your mouth, giving just enough suction for him to start groaning out loud. You would feel Michael’s curls touch your legs as you knelt on either side of his head, his breathing hitting your clit all the time. You would pull up from sucking Michael off, looking down at him.

“If you’re going to breathe all over me then please eat me out, I can’t take it,” you would say, going back to sucking him off. You would feel him pull your ass down, attaching his lips to your clit, moaning into you as Gavin unravelled inside his condom, jerking into Michael, who sucked hard on your clit, causing you to suck hard on his dick, which stuttered as he came for the second time in less that fifteen minutes, his cum leaking out of your mouth it was coming so fast. You had to stop swallowing as Michael breathed out onto your hole, all you needed to have another orgasm, Michael’s cum spilling out onto his stomach as you shook above him, Gavin finishing inside of Michael.

Michael was the first to let go, his hands pushing your butt out of his face, his head falling back onto the mattress. You pushed yourself up, letting go of Michael, swallowing what was in your mouth as best you could, while Gavin slowly slid himself out of Michael, pulling the condom off of himself.

“Holy fuck,” Michael said as he caught his breath, you yourself moving off of him with shaky legs, searching for a pair of underwear in your drawers.

“I feel used and abused,” Michael said, “but seriously, that was the best ever.”

You laugh as you look at the two boys in your bed, to which Gavin had cuddled up to Michael, kissing down Michael’s neck. _What a pair of best friends_ , you think as you put your hands on your hips and watch the two cuddle.


End file.
